When a personnel parachute malfunctions, a common recovery protocol is to release the failed chute from the parachutist and deploy a reserve chute. One prior release system utilized for this purpose is a 3-ring release system, for example as disclosed by Booth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,913) or Auvray (U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,913). However, these and other prior release systems suffer from various deficiencies. More generally, a variety of situations may arise where two coupled objects may desirably be released from one another. Accordingly, improved release systems and methods of use thereof are desirable.